1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antioxidants which comprise conventional antioxidant moieties linked to polysiloxane polymers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,350 describes polymers which are the reaction products of certain substituted phenols with acyloxy-terminated polysiloxanes.